High Roller
by Maddasahatter
Summary: Near stumbles into a casino with the intent of regaining some money lost during the attack on the SPK. Unfortunately, he runs into a blond who isn't thrilled to see him, and a security staff that doesn't want him to walk away. NearxMello - Lemon scented D
1. Chapter 1

I was watching a special on Casino Champions the other night, and one of the featured high rollers was somebody who had almost perfect command over his dice. Naturally, the first person that I thought of was Near. Thus, this fic was born!! Please enjoy..

Ah, and this is rated T for swearing. A lot of it. There's a possibility for the rating to go up to M, depending on whats I decide to include in the next chapter..

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Anthony Lester had heard many a ridiculous request during his short term as assistant director of the SPK. His superior, Near, had asked for everything from Transformers to train sets. But _this _request took the cake.

"Lester" The albino boy had started off innocently enough.

"Lester, I want to go to a casino."

Lester gave the young man an incredulous look, sure he must have misheard what was said.

"Come again, Near...?"

"I said, I want to go to a casino. Soon. Before we leave America for good."

Lester tried very hard to keep a respectful tone. "Sir, if you'll pardon me for saying so, it would be a waste of time. As you are well aware, only a few casinos remain open thanks to Kira, and the closest ones are in L.A. We'd spend at least a day getting out there, and, considering our luck as of late, we wouldn't gain anything out of it."

"I disagree." Near said simply before continuing.

"I'm not going to be relying on luck. I've mastered a technique for dice manipulation, and I think I should be able to gather us quite a nice little sum. We need as much money as we can get before setting out for Japan. After all, the government has cut off our funds, and I just literally threw $10 million out the window..."

Near's eyes darkened considerably as he reflected on that fact.

Lester frowned, crossing his arms. When Near put on that face, he was set on getting his way...

* * *

Mello scowled from where he was sitting in the smoke filled room, his mood becoming worse and worse with each passing second. He had been dragged out of his apartment for _this?_ To sulk in the corner while his red headed friend blew away most of their savings at a crappy casino?

He had considered staying at the apartment and allowing Matt to do as he pleased, but Matt always seemed to find a way to get into trouble. Plus, if he was present, Matt was less likely to spend his month's salary on some stupid ass slot machines.

Still, the other patrons were not making the experience any easier. A few of them kept giving him strange looks, and one or two of the casino floor supervisors had tried to get him to join in a game.

"No, thanks" He spat venomously at the last worker. "If you could fetch me a drink, though, that'd be just peachy"

The worker had obliged, taking Mello's credit card and returning with something that was sure to make Mello puke in the morning.

As Mello idly sipped away at his drink, he let his eyes wander over to Matt, who was cursing under his breath as the slot machine showed his latest results.

_Ha, serves him right..._

A sudden roar of riotous cheers caught Mello's attention, and he yanked his attention away from Matt, focusing in on the noise. A table not too far away from him seemed to be involved in some sort of dice game, and, at the center of the table, a boy with white hair and dark, excited eyes cast a pair of dice again.

_No fucking way._

Near? At a casino? It was almost as bizarre as seeing himself at a tea party.

Mello stood slowly from his chair, approaching the table at a safe distance and watching in amazement as the dice fell. Near had rolled a perfect 10, and the dealer was shooting the albino dirty looks. Near pretended to be unaware of the animosity from the opposite end of the table, and instead added his winnings to his increasingly growing pile. He then cast the dice again, earning a 10 and a whoop of applause from the crowd.

Mello watched in awe as another 20 rounds passed without incident. The dealer looked ready to banish Near from the table, but apparently didn't have the authority to do so. The supervisors that were checking in on the table more frequently, however, looked ready to do more than kick Near out. Mello decided that it was time to act. There was no use being number one if Near was going to be killed.

He walked around the table casually, before standing behind Near and placing a gloved hand on his shoulder. Near turned in his seat, his eyes becoming wide with fear as he registered exactly whose face it was that he was looking into.

"Time to cash out..." Mello said in a low voice, smirking as he read the unease on Near's face.

"A-Alright..." Near replied quietly. He gathered his winnings into a bag, standing up from the table as Mello gave his shoulder an urgent squeeze.

Near apologized to a pair of girls over his shoulder as he was dragged away, their pitiful looks successfully irritating the shit out of Mello.

"Go get your money. I'll meet you in a second" Mello said, releasing Near at the exchange table. Mello then hurried back over to Matt, pulling the red head away from his machine in a similar manner.

"Come _on, _Matt, I don't have time to explain. You'll understand in a second."

Matt grumbled something under his breath, but stopped short when he caught sight of Near with two huge bags full of money.

"_Holy shit..._"

"Yes, exactly. Now lets get the fuck out of here before we get killed."

Mello grabbed Near's arm, yanking him forward as he followed after Matt, who was pulling his keys out of his pocket. Mello had time to cast a daring glance backwards, his mind racing as he saw security gathering behind them.

"Go, go, GO!" He ordered Matt, pushing the casino door's open forcefully and releasing Near as the three broke into an all out sprint in the parking lot.

"Matt, wheres your fucking car?!" Mello bellowed, eyes scanning the parking lot furiously. Near struggled to keep up, his pants making it incredibly hard for him to run.

"There!" Matt cried, pointing to his baby and making a mad dash for it. He unlocked the driver's side, waiting as patiently as he could for the other two to pile in. He gunned his car to life, throwinng it into reverse as soon as everyone else was secure.

The three heard a distinct bang as a gun was fired in Matt's directions.

"Ah!"

Matt yanked the gear into drive, pressing the gas pedal down as far down as it would go before they shot out of the parking lot.

A moment of stunned silence passed between everyone in the car before Mello finally spoke up.

"Near, what the hell were you doing in there? And where were your bodyguards?"

"I was...trying to earn some money using the dice casting skill I learned...and, I left Lester back at the hotel"

"Well, you definitely earned some money, all right, and almost died in the process." Mello scoffed. "Do you have a cell phone with you?"

Near nodded, retrieving the device from his pocket. Mello snatched it out of Near's grip, chucking it out the window.

"Why-?"

"Because. I don't want you being tracked, and I'm not returning you tonight."

Near bit his lip, afraid to say anything. For all he knew, Mello was planning on taking the money and doing away with him.

"You owe me for what I just did, and I expect some payment"

* * *

Alright, its midnight, and my creative juices have officially run out at the moment. Please review, and I'll update as soon as I can =]


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry for the late update! I've been having to work a lot, and I'm still trying to sort stuff out with my college, so my life's been pretty busy.

Anyway, lame excuses aside, please read and enjoy, and tell me what you think =D

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Payment...?" Near asked, looking at Mello nervously.

"Yes, Near, payment. You'll understand soon enough."

Near glanced out the window on his right, his mind racing. If he were to jump out of the car, at this velocity, he had a 1 in 50 chance of surviving if he ducked and covered. Were his chances of living better if he stayed in the car, or if he left it?

"Matt, turn the _child_ lock on. Near's looking a little antsy back there."

Matt obliged, flicking a switch as the lock disappeared beneath Near's grasp. Near internally bashed himself for not having reached a decision sooner, his hopes of escaping dashed.

"Just calm down. I promise I won't make you go through anything _too _bad..."

Matt laughed at that.

"Don't lie to him, Mello."

Near felt his insides twist in fear, and he noticed with unpleasant surprise that they were now pulling into an apartment complex. Several people waved to Matt as he drove through the parking lot, and Mello scoffed.

"Why don't you go hang out with them tonight, Matt? I don't need you lurking around while I deal with the marshmallow."

"Alright, if thats what you want..."

Matt parked the car in the far back corner of the parking lot and immediately stepped out, heading towards the group that had hailed him. Mello waited for Near to climb out, before grabbing the smaller man's wrist and pulling him towards a set of stairs that led to Matt and Mello's apartment. Near noted that their living space happened to be the very last one on the row of small apartments, giving them room to have their privacy.

_'Looks like help isn't going to be available...' _Near thought sardonically, gazing up at Mello through slightly narrowed eyes.

Mello took a second to unlock the door, giving Near a threatening glance that warned him not to move. As soon as the door was open, Mello pushed Near inside, slamming and locking the door again.

Near tried to take in as much of the small living room as he could, forced to peer through a thick layer of darkness before Mello flicked on the lights. The first thing that Near realized about the space was that apparently the two boys hadn't picked up any cleaning habits in the four years they had been gone from Wammy's.

"Go in there" Mello suddenly ordered, indicating a room to his left. "I'll be there in a minute."

Near complied, shuffling towards the bedroom with hesitancy. It looked even smaller than the living room, but thankfully, it wasn't as dirty. Near settled for sitting in Matt's computer chair, afraid of moving towards the bed.

Mello slipped into the room a few minutes later, clutching something and shielding it from Near's view. He walked over to Near, tilting Near's head up with his free hand.

"I want you to take this. Open your mouth"

Near looked down as Mello unfurled his hand, a small pill resting in the center. Near was going to object, his mouth forming words of protest, when Mello slipped the pill inside Near's mouth with a gloved finer.

"There. Now, then, I could make you put one of those outfits that Matt refuses to wear, but with that sour expression of yours, I don't think they would look very cute on you..." Mello smirked, Near resisting the urge to make his expression even more unpleasant. So it was payment of a sexual nature that Mello wanted? Well, the fact didn't really shock Near, but he didn't really expect it, either.

"So thats what you want from me, Mello? To indulge some sort of fantasy..?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised it took you so long to deduce that. Some genius you are..."

"I was always under the impression you didn't like me very much."

"Well, you were wrong, little man. You irritate the shit out of me, but that doesn't me I don't find you to be very...inviting."

Near's cheeks flushed slightly, and he shifted his gaze to the ground, avoiding Mello's eyes.

"I guess I can't object..."

"Good, because it wouldn't matter if you tried to, anyway. I'm going to get what I want, and you owe me..."

With that, Mello heaved Near up from the chair, pulling Near against himself. Near didn't have much time to ready himself, as his chin was once again forced upwards and Mello's lips crashed against them rather forcefully.

Perhaps it was the effects of whatever Mello had slipped him, but Near found himself quickly relaxing in Mello's arms. It didn't take very much time at all for him to allow Mello's tongue to explore the insides of his mouth, and he began to feel comfortable in the blond's hold.

When Mello finally felt that he had had enough, he pulled away rather suddenly. Near looked up at Mello with confusion, but quickly understood as he was led over to the bed and pushed on top of it.

Near fell against the bed, instinctively trying to cross his legs in an effort to keep Mello from proceeding any further. Mello ignored the attempt by Near to protect his virtue, and instead forcefully shoved Near's legs apart. Near melted under the look Mello gave him, and he didn't try to stop Mello when his pajama pants were pulled off and flung to the floor.

"See, Near? This isn't bad...look, you're already hard." Near's face flushed with embarrassment as Mello grasped the front of his boxers, the sensation sending a trill throughout his body.

A wicked grin spread across the blond's face as he gazed down at Near, enjoying the helpless expression there. He roughly grabbed the hem of Near's boxers, pulling them down and gazing appreciatively at the sight beneath them.

"Mello..." Near called softly, unsure himself whether it was a plea to stop or a plea to continue. Mello seemed to believe it was the latter, and he grasped Near with both hands, working at Near's erection slowly.

Near's hands curled around the sheets beneath him, small noises escaping from his lips despite his efforts to hold them in. Heat was spreading quickly throughout his body, and it was causing him to squirm and plead without his mind's consent.

Mello seemed to be satisfied with Near's reaction, and his hands began working faster on Near, urging him towards his peak. As Near's breathing became more ragged and his pleas became louder, Mello leaned across the albino's body to claim his lips possessively. Near moaned into Mello's mouth, his arms reaching up from the bed to pull Mello closer.

With each passing second, Mello felt his own need growing dangerously painful, and as soon as Near released into Mello's hands, the blond pulled back to remove his clothing.

Unfortunately for the both of them, it was at that moment that a loud pounding on the bedroom door ruined the moment.

"Mello!" Matt's voice called from the other side, his voice carrying a note of urgency.

"You've gotta get Near and get outta here, man! Those guys from the casino must have followed us here, because some creepy looking black car keeps coming by here every ten minutes!"

"Shit" Mello cursed under his breath, thoroughly dissatisfied with the sudden turn of events. He stood from the bed and tossed Near's pants back at him, throwing the door open and successfully scaring Matt with the expression on his face.

"I don't have time for this. Those assholes want to play? I'll play..." Mello growled, looking purposefully at the gun resting on the counter. Matt had to act quickly, grabbing Mello's arm and preventing him from snatching it up.

"Don't worry about them, me and Alex will take care of the situation. You just need to make sure you get Near out of here before it all goes down.."

Near emerged from the bedroom, his ruffled appearance immediately giving away what had been occurring in the bedroom moments ago. Matt grinned knowingly, adding to Near's embarrassment immensely.

"I guess I'll leave it to you two, then. But be careful, Matt. You never know how much back up these guys have."

"Don't worry. We have back up too. Its going to be alright. We'll just scare them off..."

Mello still appeared to be unhappy with the situation, but he realized there was no time to argue and headed over to the closet. He pulled out a pair of helmets, tossing one of them at Near.

"Put it on. We're going to take the motorcycle, and hopefully they won't notice us. If they do, though, the motorcycle is fast enough and small enough to get us out of a bind."

Near nodded, following Mello as he walked out the door. There were several of Matt's friends gathered outside, and they greeted Mello warmly.

"The car just passed by, Mello. You should be alright to head out now"

"Alright. Thanks, Alex."

Mello lead Near over to the motorcycle and helped Near up, before securing himself and pulling the helmet down over his head.

"Hold on tightly to me, Near. I don't want you falling off."

Near nodded, his arms snaking around Mello's sides as he pulled himself as close as the seat would allow. Mello then gunned the motorcycle to life, kicking up the side stand and taking off out of the parking lot.

The wind forced Near to bury against Mello's back, but Mello didn't seem to mind. They drove on for several minutes, before Mello finally asked Near where he was staying. Near had to yell back his answer, and was glad when he could return to nuzzling against Mello, the feeling of closeness and the vibrations of the motorcycle growing on him.

The ride ended too quickly for Near's tastes, and it was with a small frown that he took off the helmet. Mello stood from the bike, offering Near his hand as the albino climbed off from the seat.

"What's the matter, Near?"

"I don't want to go..."

Near was surprised he admitted to it so easily, the response slipping from him before he had time to think it over.

"I don't want you to go either, Near, but it's too dangerous to go back to the apartment"

"We could always go find somewhere else to stay...maybe we could go to another casino"

Near gave a small smile, just to make sure that Mello picked up on the sarcasm. Mello laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"No way. Although, the night _is _young. How about we find a nice, quiet hotel room...?"

* * *


End file.
